gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Virgo
Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Esperanto |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Dukes (needle) Dominator (dial texture) |inttxd = Dominator |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = virgo (All games) |handlingname = VIRGO (All games) |textlabelname = VIRGO (All games) |roadspawn = Yes (3D Universe) No (''GTA V) |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced =Virgo Classic |gensucced = }} The Virgo is a two-door muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update. It is manufactured by Albany in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe Between Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Virgo is depicted as a luxury two-door American coupe, resembling a , combined with a , the front of the Virgo is also similar to the front of the . The side windows, front end and bulge on the trunk resemble the Cougar; the taillights resemble those of the Continental Mark V, albeit with some lights missing. The Virgo retained the same overall design, with minor cosmetic differences on the tailights. In terms of color choices, the Virgo may come with a variety of colors for the vinyl landau depending on the body color, including black, brown, cream, white, or in GTA Vice City Stories' case, the same matching color as the body's. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Virgo was added to Grand Theft Auto V as part of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update, and takes a different approach to the 3D Universe model. Manufactured by Albany, the vehicle's general body style is inspired by the , with the front grille and headlights resembling a and the rear resembling a 1968 Newport, with available modifications adding a very pronounced rear mounted spare tire and rear wheel arch covers and some design cues from models. The Virgo happens to resemble the Esperanto from the 3D Universe GTA games. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Virgo possesses generally average performance credentials, with moderate acceleration, responsive steering, and a mediocre top speed. Its weight and crash endurance are unremarkable. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Virgo has improved speed and handling compared to its Classic counterpart, although its performance is rather lacking in its class. The engine feels large and powerful, but is held back by the very heavy body. While a fair bit slower than other muscle cars, the Virgo does not produce understeer when tackling sharp corners and can be easily recovered when it begins to drift. The same heavy steel construction that slows it down gives it excellent durability, however. Braking power is very good for an old, heavy muscle car. Despite the website description saying it has the handling of "a shipping container on shopping car wheels", the Virgo has very good, if not one of the best, handling profiles for the "muscle" class. The Virgo can be heard with a loud rattling sound, notable at high speed. It sounds to be a problem with the mesh on manual gearboxes, where the mesh gears are not lining up correctly, a common problem on late 60's and early 70's cars with manual transmission. The Virgo is stated to be powered by a 327cui (5.3 liter) V8 capable of pushing 360HP. The engine sticks true to its stated configuration, sporting a V8 engine coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear wheel drive configuration. Said website also claims it has rather low acceleration - 0-60 seconds in 9.9 seconds, and a top speed of 125 mph. The first person speedometers seem so to surpass these statements, with a faster acceleration rate of 6.5 seconds and a top speed of around 95 mph. If the turbo upgrade is installed on the Virgo, it will feature a unique turbocharger sound. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Virgo-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Virgo can only be modified in a TransFender garage. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Virgo-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Virgo on Legendary Motorsport in the enhanced version. Albany Virgo GTA V.jpg|A modified Virgo in Grand Theft Auto V in a promotional screenshot. Virgo_GTAVpc_Supplied_with_Custom_Wheels.png|The custom wheels supplied by Legendary Motorsport. Virgo-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Virgo on Rockstar Games Social Club. Virgo-GTAV-RGSC2.jpg|The Virgo on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. Virgo-GTAV-RGSC3.jpg|The Virgo in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Vice City'' *Sunshine Autos Import Garage - The Virgo is one of the 24 vehicles wanted by Sunshine Autos for its import garage. Placed on the second list. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Downtown. *Prawn Island. *Near North Point Mall. *Vice Point. The vehicle is very rare to find, it's maybe seen in the parking lot in Downtown. It is advisable to drive around in a lower-end car to increase the chances of the car spawning. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Sometimes found around east areas of Los Santos. *Usually spawns in Doherty and Garcia when driving a low class car. *Spawn more often once the Beater/Junk Car traffic cheat has been activated. *Occasionally found around Rockshore West, Las Venturas. *Found in Ganton, Los Santos. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *On a driveway in a housing complex just south from the Washington Mall construction site, Ocean Beach. *In a parking lot near the east entrance of Escobar International Airport. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Available in the three protagonists' garages. ;Enhanced verison *Available at Legendary Motorsport for $195,000. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available at Legendary Motorsport for $195,000. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Virgo are: **''GTA: San Andreas: Bounce FM. **GTA: Vice City Stories: Paradise FM. **GTA V: Blue Ark. *The cameos in a picture from in ''Manhunt. Several safehouses in GTA San Andreas have the same picture hanging on the wall (the picture was originally a beta screenshot for GTA Vice City). *The above mentioned beta model for GTA Vice City was called the "Cougar", further indicating that the vehicle was based on a Mercury Cougar. The only difference between the "Cougar" beta vehicle and the regular Virgo is that the former retains the full set of taillights from the Lincoln Continental Mark V. *The Virgo's name derives from the name of the sixth astrological sign of the Zodiac. It is also the Latin name for the . ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *When the Virgo is purchased, it will be supplied with a set of custom Sports "FiftyNine" wheels (pictured on it within the site) instead of stock wheels. The stock wheels can still be reinstated at Los Santos Customs. See Also *Virgo Classic - A car which shared the name with this vehicle in Grand Theft Auto IV until its reintroduction into GTA Online, wherein it was renamed. Navigation }}de:Virgo es:Virgo pl:Virgo pt:Virgo ru:Virgo fi:Virgo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Classic Cars Category:Muscle Vehicle Class